


Puppies and stories

by Smol_hamster



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, Hugs, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, changkyun is a baby, changkyun is scared of thunderstorms, hybrid Im Changkyun, only a small amount of it tho, soft, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_hamster/pseuds/Smol_hamster
Summary: Changkyun’s scared of thunderstorms, so he hides under Hyunwoo’s bed.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Puppies and stories

Thunderstorms were by far one of his most hated things, the loud booming thunder that shook you to the core, sharp flashes of electrifying light across the sky and the repetitive pitter patter of the rain violently hitting the windows. Thunderstorms were terrifying. 

There was always the chance you would get struck by lightning and you wouldn’t end up frazzled like the cartoons, but most likely in the hospital for a cardiac arrest or seizures or even a respiratory arrest. The rain making everything wet and slippery, nothing being safe and stable to cling to, being soaked to the bone from the incessant water droplets and shivering with the rain clinging to every inch of your body. And the thunder. The stupidly loud rumbles across the sky that made you jump out of your skin or cower under your bed. 

Like he currently was right now. Not his own bed, but under someone else’s. More specifically Hyunwoo’s. Changkyun had his own bedroom. But he was terrified and the other always made him feel warm, protected and safe, all of which he wished he was right now. Instead he was shivering, petrified and shaking in his boots -well, socks- whilst waiting for Hyunwoo and Hoseok to emerge from the shower. 

His fluffy tail was stuck in between his legs, his grey ears flattened against his head and twitching nervously. The small husky hybrid was curled up on his side, all limbs tucked in tight, as if he was to make himself even smaller. The only clothing he wore was a pair of boxers, a pair of odd socks, one purple the other blue and one of Hoseok’s hoodies, the first garment he saw after getting out of the shower only an hour ago. It was huge on him, covering his hands and fingers easily, and drowning his lithe body in a swamp of fabric that smelt strongly of Hoseok, the perfume of lavender, vanilla, and almond wrapped together with leather and infused with the hints of sage, it really was ‘fucking fabulous’. 

A sharp flash of lightening shot through the dark room, causing Changkyun to yelp, his body trembling as he curled up tighter, ears flat against his head as he eyed the bathroom door from under the bed, the light was still on and he could hear the faint drum of water against glass and a muted conversation. The storm had only started a few minutes ago, which happened to be 10 minutes after his two boyfriends had made their way into the bathroom to shower. 

He could hear the wind howling and the heavy sound of the rain beating down against the window pane. Changkyun clenched his eyes together as he felt tears prick his vision, the warm liquid dampening his eyelashes. He let out a loud whine as a clap of thunder diverted his senses away from the rain and wind, vaguely aware of the tears trailing across the bridge of his nose and down his left temple. Burying his face deeper into the fabric of Hoseok’s hoodie and filling his nose with that scent only made him want them to come and comfort him, but he was too scared to leave under the bed and walk the few steps into the bathroom, and anyways they would be out soon. He didn’t want to impose on them, by the brief look at them when they had gotten home, it looked like they must have had a stressful day, the way their heavy sighs and the thud of bags dropping to the floor like heavy paperweights, had filled the kitchen he was making dinner in, as they pressed a quick kiss to each of his cheeks before disappearing to wash the day off. 

He didn’t want to stress them any further with his stupid fear of thunderstorms, it was something that came along with being a dog hybrid, along with his sharpened canines, keen sense of smell and slightly enhanced hearing. Of course they had helped him the multitude of times a storm had occurred and they had been around, otherwise he had just stayed cowering under his bed wrapped in his or one of their blankets.

Changkyun wasn’t aware of the little whimpers he had been making, but he was vaguely aware of the strong hands that carefully rolled him onto his back, unraveling the tight knit ball that was the small, scared hybrid, and grasped him under his arms, tugging him out from the darkness and into the light as his eyes blinked open, eyelashes damp with tears. His head pillowed by someone’s thighs, he couldn’t make out the faces peering down at him, they were too blurry. Tears clouding his vision each time he tried to blink the water away. 

“Kyunnie? Baby, can you hear me?” That’s Hoseok’s voice, he can hear the soft tone through the awful, clashing symphony that is the thunderstorm. He gave a weak whimper in response, strong yet gentle hands hauled him up, so his back was against someone’s torso and he was seated in their lap. 

“H-hyung?” He sniffled, bringing his sweater paws up to scrub away the tears. His vision somewhat clear, he can make out the sight of Hoseok in front of him, his eyes full of warmth and worry. 

Changkyun lets out a scared whine as lightning flashes across the sky, lighting up the room with the sharp light and he curls into himself, trying to hide his body in Hyunwoo’s by pressing closer. His ears flat against his head and his tail quivering and curled around one of his thighs. Hyunwoo’s arms wrap around his waist and he leans his head down to one of Changkyun’s ears, coaxing it to unfurl with a few nuzzles of the elder’s nose. 

“It’s okay baby, you’re here with us. You’re safe, we have you.” The calm and soothing tone of Hyunwoo’s voice had Changkyun’s attention away from the storm and onto his boyfriends. 

“It’s too loud.” He whimpered as the wind let out a vicious howl, as he bit down on his lower lip, he felt hands grip his hips and he let out a started gasp as he was quickly manoeuvred so his thighs were straddling the eldest’s lap. A hand at the back of Changkyun’s head had him pressing his face into the column of Hyunwoo’s throat, his senses surround with the scent of both of his boyfriends, the warmth of both Hoseok’s hoodie and Hyunwoo’s body encasing him in a little cocoon. 

The deep growl of thunder had him letting out a stream of whimpers and burrowing closer. Hyunwoo’s breath tickled the delicate fur of his ear as he spoke in a soft, low, hushed tone, “shh, it’s okay baby, i’ve got you, you’re safe here in my arms, our precious little baby pup.” The words eased Changkyun’s whimpers and scared whines, as he gnawed on the collar of Hyunwoo’s shirt, mouthing and biting, chewing at the fabric, showcasing his dislike and obvious fear of thunderstorms. There was an arm wrapped securely around his lower back and he sighed when one of Hoseok’s hands made it’s way to one of his thighs, the other’s fingers petting the skin just above his knee. 

“Puppy, what do you say we get Hyunwoo-Hyung to read a story? One of the one’s we bought last week, that we haven’t read yet?” Hoseok spoke in a soft tone as he absentmindedly traced little patterns on the skin of Changkyun’s lower thigh. 

He wriggled in Hyunwoo’s lap and nodded his head, releasing the wet fabric of the tallest’s shirt, before turning to look at Hoseok with a small smile upon his lips. The other returned a big grin and stood up, “okay then, let’s go get a story and hyung can get your ring, do you want anything to eat or drink?” Changkyun nodded and squirmed out of Hyunwoo’s embrace and threw himself at Hoseok. They both chuckled and he beamed at them both, the bubbling pit of anxiety now only simmering and he felt calmer than he had earlier. 

The rain and wind was still hammering down around their apartment block, but in the presence of the people he loved most, he found himself relaxing, the tears gone and the quivers of his body not so obvious. 

“I’ll go get some more blankets and pillows as well, where did you leave your ring, baby?” Hyunwoo stands up, running his hand through his damp hair, his voice deep and soft, a smile evident on his face with the way the corners of his lips up turned and the blissful warmth in his eyes. 

“Mmh, I think it’s in my bathroom, or on my pillow, but it could be in the seokkie-hyung’s room.” Changkyun’s words were muffled by the shoulder of Hoseok, his face squished impossibly close to the other and Hyunwoo chuckled before going on his hunt for the items he had been told to find. 

Changkyun had wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck and had stretched his torso up, so that he could rest his forehead against the other’s shoulder, his mouth pressed against the taller’s collarbone, and he pulled the fabric of the shirt into his mouth and started gnawing. 

Hoseok huffed out a laugh, pressing one hand to the back of his head to keep his face covered, as a flash of lightening lit up the room, “puppy, we’re gonna have no shirts left if you keep eating them all.”

Changkyun felt the other wrap his free arm around his waist and he let out a little, happy sound, completely ignoring the other’s words and focusing on the cotton between his teeth, he could smell Hoseok all around him and he felt pleasantly warm at being surrounded in the elder’s scent. He tightened his grip around the Hoseok’s shoulders and neck, as the other started to stand up, he was quick to draw his legs up and around the other’s waist. He looked like a little Koala clinging to a tree -despite being a dog Hybrid- as Hoseok started to move, the arm around his waist moved down and underneath the back of his thighs, to hold him steady as they left the room. 

Thunder rumbled and Changkyun yelped, burrowing his face even closer and tightening his grip to the point were it was probably hurting the other man, but all he wanted was to get away from the terribly loud thunder. His ears flattened and he felt Hoseok move the hand on his head to run his finger’s through his hair. “Shh, it’s okay, i’ve got you, let’s go get your book, puppy. Don’t worry, you’re safe in my arms.” The smaller’s noises of distress were soothed with the gentle words leaving Hoseok’s mouth and the fingers rubbing at his scalp; the pleasant repetition of the digits combing through the strands of his hair, soft and fluffy from his shower earlier. 

The rhythmic thump of each footstep had Changkyun coaxed into a sleepy state of mind, his body felt heavy and all he could focus on was chewing and the scent of Hoseok, who was humming a song under his breath as he continued to run his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“Okay puppy, let’s take a look shall we, what do we have?”

They were in the study and Changkyun could smell the worn leather, the scent of fresh paint, the earthy aroma of the newly potted house plants and the vivid smell of the books. They had only just finished re-decorating the study a few days ago, so every scent was still strong. Strong enough to wake the little husky hybrid from his sleepy daze. 

“If you give a mouse a cookie?”

“No, Hyung read it yesterday.”

“Green eggs and ham?”

A giggle, “Nope.”

“The secret garden?”

“Uhm, tomorrow.”

“Hmm...a bear called paddington?”

A head shake is the answer he gets. 

“What about one of the several hundred Spot, the Dog books?”

“Nuh uh.” Changkyun turns his head from where it was buried in Hoseok’s neck. The elder puffs out a sigh and scans the bookshelf for the new books they had bought last week. 

“Ah, what about the Wind in the Willows? Or Charlottes web?”

“Nope-de-nope.”

“Puppy, you’re making this kind of difficult.”

Changkyun just giggles. 

“How about the Gruffalo? Or The Folk of The Faraway Tree?”

“Hyung, you read the Gruffalo when we bought it last week,” Changkyun whines, “far away tree book, please.”

Hoseok hums in agreement and kisses Changkyun’s temple, before pulling the book off the shelf and handing it to the smaller. Changkyun wiggles a bit in his arms and lets out a pleased noise. “Okay, what do you want to eat little pup?”

“Mmh, hyung’s arms.” Changkyun giggles and his voice muffled against Hoseok’s shirt, as he returns to mouth at the damp fabric. The other starts walking towards the kitchen, the hybrid’s tail swaying lightly as they moved. 

The other chuckles, “how about some of those shrimp chips you’ve been devouring recently?”

Changkyun huffs and grumbles, “not my fault they taste so good. But yes, please and also Gummy bears?”

“I think you left two in the packet, so go for it.”

“Oh and can we have the sweet potato snacks and choco pies, please, hyung likes them.”

“Okay, so the menu consists of: 2 gummy bears, shrimp chips, choco pies and sweet potato snacks. Any fruits?”

“No-“

“Dried apple slices it is then.”

Changkyun pouts, his face hidden, as he whines, “but hyuuung-“

“Puppies need their fruits, otherwise they don’t get the gummy bears.” Changkyun can hear the sound of packages crinkling as he huffs. 

Gripping the book tightly in his left hand, Hoseok hands him two packets, the gummy bears and sweet potato snacks, and he holds them in his right, his fingers curled around the tops of each packet. As he goes to raise his head from where he had buried it, his teeth clamped down on the shirt, his ears perked upwards instead of flat, his head is shoved back and a squeak falls out of his mouth. 

“Sorry baby, let me just grab some water bottles.” Hoseok murmurs and Changkyun just huffs in response. 

The younger could feel the way Hoseok’s torso stretched, the way each muscle contorted and moved as he reached for a few bottles of water from the top of the fridge. 

Once the bottles had been acquired, the packet of shrimp chips was moved into his hand as Hoseok carried the small box of choco pies and tiny packet of dried apple slice. They made their way back to Hyunwoo’s room, they were greeted with the sight of extra pillows and blankets decorating the bed and Hyunwoo sat against the headboard with Changkyun’s ring in his hands. 

The book was dropped into the eldest’s lap as soon as Hoseok had untangled Changkyun’s limbs from his own body and Changkyun had crawled up the bed and sat next to Hyunwoo with the ring in his mouth. The few water bottles and snack packets gathered in a small heap in front of the youngest. 

Hoseok moved onto the bed and moved Changkyun so that the youngest’s back was against his chest and there were different layers of blankets upon their legs. Changkyun felt Hoseok gently prying at the rubber ring in his mouth and he bit down harder, not wanting him to take away his toy. 

“Okay, The Folk of The Faraway Tree, is today’s story-“

Changkyun cut the tallest off with a scared yelp and whimper as thunder grumbled and the wind seemingly got louder as the rain got harsher, his ring falling into Hoseok’s hand as Hyunwoo pulled the hood of the oversized hoodie, he had stolen from Hoseok, up and over his head; his ears now flat against his hair. The little hybrid shrunk into himself, attempting to burrow backwards into Hoseok, who simply wrapped his arm around his waist and popped the only two gummy bears remaining into his mouth. 

“Don’t worry baby, we’ve got you, you’re safe. Chew the gummies and i’ll start the story. Just listen to our voices.” Hyunwoo shushed him with gentle words and engulfing the smaller hand of the husky hybrid within his own larger hand. 

Shakily nodding and pulling a shuddering breath through his nose, Changkyun started to chew. Savouring the burst of different flavours from the squishy candy, the hit of pineapple and raspberry, sweet and soft. He relaxed as Hoseok handed him back the ring and started to comb through the thick, fluffy fur of his tail, the repetitive motion was calming and he could feel himself drifting, the boiling pit of fear and anxiety no longer brewing, just the soft feeling of warmth and comfort. 

Letting out a soft, pleased sound around his gnawing of the rubber toy, he found himself feeling content as he listened to Hyunwoo’s soothing, deep voice and the soft breaths of Hoseok. 

“‘We shall be able to show her the Enchanted forest and the Faraway tree!’”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. That happened. Not sure how.
> 
> I’ll get back to the chaptered Fics soon :) hopefully.


End file.
